IE CAMPTRIP, PERVYNESS HUMOR AND MORE
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: six words: my version of the camptripfic! (will have smut in it in the upcoming chapters)
1. Chapter 1

WELL. I DID ALMOST EVERYTHING POSSIBLE ;) A CHATROOMFIC A DATINGBUREAUFIC EVEN A TALKSHOWFIC, SO I THINK IT DOESN'T SURPRISE YOUR GUYS THAT HERE IS MY VERSION OF THE IE CAMPTRIP! MY VERSION WILL BE PERVY AND HILARIOUS SO PREPARE! BESIDES I WILL ONLY INCLUDE THE CHARACTERS I LIKE SO DON'T GO COMPLAIN OF YOU MISS SOME… BUT IF OU REALLY WOULD LIKE TO SAY SOMEBODY YOU CAN ALWAYS REQUEST ;)

HOPE U ENJOY! (ALMOST EVERYTHING IS YAOI)

Oh and I accept oc's for the next chapter!

~How It Started..~

Endou: *calls Hiroto*

Hiroto: *Picks up* OMG Endou! I love y…

Endou: What?!

Hiroto: Eheheh…I mean Sakka yarouze!

Endou: Yeah SAKKA! But I want to ask something..

Hiroto: *expects an proposing* Tell tell tell!

Endou: I organise a camtrip for all my friends (season one, two and three characters only!) can you inform your friends at Sun Garden? Oh and its without adults!

Hiroto: Super! See you soon then!

Endou: We go to Okinawa with tents for 5 five people! Hope too see you soon too, bye!

Hiroto: *hangs up* I hope im in the same tent as Endou-kun…

Nagumo: *suddenly walks in the room* Yo Hiro-Kun! Sup?

Hiroto: Yo, Hey be sweet and go tell everyone to come to my room? (everyone is Saginuma,Reina, Rean,Suzuno,Midorikawa,Keeve, Miura)

Nagumo: Why would I listen to you? *flirty wink*

Hiroto: *Winks back* Just go get them ok? *pecks his lips at Nagumo's cheek*

Nagumo: *blushes* H-hai!,Ur wish is my command *thinks* damn he's so hot! * runs off looking for the others*

Hiroto: I knew he would listen, his cheeks taste delicious..heehee..

~5 minutes later~

Suzuno: Ok,What we're doing here?

Midorikawa: *whispers* looking at ur hot body…

Suzuno: Shh we would keep our relation in secret!

Reina: *whispers at Rean* Keeve is way hotter…Look at that FABULOUS ass!

Rean: I don't say you're not right…checheche

Keeve: *blushes like mad* S-shut up!

Hiroto: Endou organises a camtrip and we are invited!

Saginuma: *Hopefull face* And level 5 pays?

Everyone: No ofcourse not! They think we're fictional and are ment to make money and fangirls!(bad joke I know)

Miura: *stares at Midorikawa* I wish you were mine…once again.

Suzuno: What did you say!

Miura: Nothing!

Midorikawa: *grins to Miura* I can guess…But you don't have to worry Fuusuke our relation is over…

Miura: *Holds in his tears* Y-yeah over and out!

Hiroto: Lets get our package!

Everyone: Yeah!

Midorikawa: Miu-kun…I miss you somuch sometimes…

~Raimon junior high, the clubhouse of the soccerclub~

Kazemaru: This will be somuch fun!

Tachimukai: Yeah! Campfires, games, illegal firework…

Kogure: Eatfestives in the tents, pranking everyone, chichichi!

Rika: Make-up parties!

Touko: HELL NO!

Natsumi: HELL YEAH!

Rika: High five!

Kazemaru: We can also swim in the sea! Woohoo!

Fubuki: And sand boarding!

Tsunami: Surfing…

Fubuki: Sand boarding!

*bitchfight between Fubuki and Tsunami*

Fuyuka: And sunbathing…

Haruna and Aki: Our motto this vacation is SHOP TILL YOU DROP!

Ichnose: Who will make the food?

The managers: Us

Ichnose: Then my motto is DO NOT PICK NATSUMI'S RICEBALLS OR ELSE YOU DROP.

Kogure: Nice one senpai! The sea is salt enough!, we don't need Natsumi's riceballs on top of that!

Kidou: Endou did you call more people?

Endou: Ofcourse! Aphrodi and Hera too! Sakuma,Tobitaka and Toramaru will also join..

Gouenji: This will be fun, *thinks* with Toramaru in one tent, amazing!

Touko: I heard that deep in the sea there lies an old pirateship, if we find that thing we can make it and become pirates!

Kogure: With me as captain!

Endou: ahahah, Now lets all head home to take our baggage!

Everyone: Haaaiii!

~in the Inazuma bus~ ( the bus is waaaay bigger then normal in my fantasy so there is place for everyone XD)

Endou: Is everyone here?

Kidou: *counts all the people* yeah I think so, and I'm the smart guy so I'm right…

Sakuma: Nice to see everyone once again XD

Aphrodi: *whispers to Reina* Hey who's that Brown-haired dude?

Reina: That's Miura…*walks away* Hey Keeve! Lets go sit together with Rean!

Keeve: Yeah!

Aphrodi: *walks to Miura* Yo! I'm Afuro Terumi but most people call me Aphrodi, who are you?

Miura: *smiles* I'm Miura Hiromu, nice to meet you!

Aphrodi: Ehm..Wanna sit together?

Hera: *sights* I guess I have to sit next to Kogure then…

Kogure: Prepare for a prankfull ride mate…chichichichi!

Tobitaka: *goes sitting next to Fudou* You Fudou long time no see..

Fudou: Finally a bad guy in here!

Tobitaka: *low voice* yeah man…

Midorikawa: *looks at Miura* why the fuck am I getting jealous?

Suzuno: Hey Sweetie! *kisses Midorikawa* something wrong?

Midorikawa: No nothing…

Nagumo: H-hiroto?

Hiroto: Yes Haruya?

Nagumo: Do you want to sit next to me?

Hiroto: Ofcourse!

Nagumo: I buyd something for you..*takes a bracelet and gives it to Hiroto* Here..

Hiroto: ooohww! So sweet! *thinks* forget about Endou! This guy is way better!

Rean: Lets gooo!

Saginuma: there are no adults so who's going to ride!

Everyone: You or Tsunami!

Endou: this is the prize you have to pay for being our seniors

Tsunami: Life is a bitch sometimes

Reina: So I am life!

*they all look at Reina with 'WTF' faces*

Reina: Shit. I revealed my true personality..

Keeve&Rean: We DON'T mind *hugg Reina tight*

Reina: This trip will be heaven…*huggs back*

Kazemaru: *bumps next to Endou* Did you really organised this on your own? *admiring face*

Endou: No my mum helped my with it, she also gave me underwear with my name on it..

Kazemaru: My mum too…embarrassing eh?

Rika: So sSaginuma is going to drive the bus?

Touko&the managers: Lets cheer him on a bit!

Everyone: Saginuma! Saginuma!

Kogure: Now lets sing 'if you're happy and you know it'

Saginuma: I will only drive if you sing..

Fubuki: Do you like singing Gouenji?

Gouenji: NO I hate it

Toramaru: Me loooves singing!

Everyone: I guess we have to sing…*start singing*If you're happy and you know it clap your hands.  
If you're happy and you know it clap your hands.  
If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,  
If you're happy and you know it clap your hands.

If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet.  
If you're happy and you know it stop your feet.  
If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,  
If you're happy and you know it stop your feet.

If you're happy and you know it shout "Horray!"  
If you're happy and you know it shout "Horray!"  
If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,  
If you're happy and you know it shout "Horray!"

If you're happy and you know it do all three.  
If you're happy and you know it do all three.  
If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,  
If you're happy and you know it do all three!

Endou: NOW LETS GOOO TO OKINAWA!

EVERYONE: TO OKINAWAY! YEAH!

READ MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..

WAS IT A BIT GOOD?, PLEASE SAY IT IF THERE ARE BAD THINGS!  
THAKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REQUEST OC'S!

MAYBE REVIEW? XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

I RECIEVED MORE REVIEWS AND PM'S THEN THIS DESERVES...THANKS THANKS THANKS FOR SUPPPORTING THIS

I DECIDED TO PUT 3 OC'S IN EACH CHAPTER BECAUSE ELSE IT WILL BE DIFFICULT FOR ME TO WRITE.

THIS TIME:

Chaoz Fantasy her oc Natsurio Tsuko

SapphireSpade her oc Hono Aira

ENJOY! (DONT FORGET TO REQUEST)

* * *

~Okinawa~

Saginuma: *stops the bus* Here we are! Okinawa! Sand Water and icecream, i go get a huge Dame Blance!(icecream wit chocolatesauche and strawberries) *runs to seek the icesaloon*

Aphrodi: Something wrong Hera?

Hera: *sarcastic face* Oh No nothing wrong! i only have a gotten trauma for busrides because of Kogure sitting next to me!

Kogure: Chichichichi!

Endou: I will now announce the groups! this groups will sleep in the same tents!(THE GROUPS ARE IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY ;)

GROUP 1:

APHRODI

MIURA

SUZUNO

MIDORIKAWA

HERA

GROUP 2:

SAGINUMA

FUDOU

TOBITAKA

ICHNOSE

KOGURE

GROUP 3:

TSUNAMI

TACHIMUKAI

TORAMARU

GOUENJI

FUBUKI

GROUP 4: Endou: This tent is for 6 people!

ENDOU

KAZEMARU

NAGUMO

HIROTO

KIDOU

SAKUMA

GROUP 5: (FOR 8 PEOPLE)

REINA

REAN

KEEVE

RIKA

TOUKO

NATSUMI

HARUNA

AKI

FUYUKA

Endou: Is everyone happy?

Nagumo: oh yeaaah

Hiroto: *huggs Nagumo* I love you!

Nagumo: Lets go swimming!

Endou: to the beach everyone!

All: TO THE BEACH!

~At the beach~

Miura: *goes siting near Aphrodi* Hi..

Aphrodi: Hey! i'm very sensitive for the sun, and if i look at your skin you are too, want some sunburning-creme?

Touko: Lets go look for the pirate-boat! (see chapter one)

Sakuma: Yeah! i always wanted to be a pirate!

Kidou: Why doesnt that surprise me Sakuma-kun?

Kogure: *puts on a shark-costume* Lets freak the girls out a bit. chichichichi! *swims to the girls*

Fuyuka: WTF! a shark-costume! how cuuute!

Aki: Kogure, we're not going to fall for that...

Haruna: Shall we go shopping tomorrow i stole Kidou's money...

All the girls: Yeah!

Natsumi: *thinks* OMG i knew Reina's breast we're bigger then my, but so big? thats sexy...(i told you it would be perverted)

Rika: i wish it was night..

Keeve: Why?

Rika: PARTY IN THE TENT OFCOURSE! its without adults remember?

Keeve: You got a point *giggle*

Miura: Aphrodi, would you like to do my back?

Aphrodi: Ofcourse...hey there's Midorikawa!

Midorikawa: I will do his back! *steals the bottom from Aphrodi*

Miura: R-ryuuji?

Midorikawa: *whispers in Miura's ear* i will make you moan..once again

Aphrodi: Weird guy that Midorikawa...but he cant steal the love of a god...*sly smile*

Miura: Ryuuji i like this but why? you dumped me...

Suzuno: Yo tsunami

Tsunami: Hey dude! what supp?

Suzuno: Can you teach me Hiroto and Nagumo how to surf?

Tsunami: Ofcourse! lets start directly!

Nagumo: Cool!

Hiroto: Not as cool as you...

Suzuno: Are you in a relation?

Nagumo: yes nice eh?

Hiroto: Besides, how is it with Midorikawa and you?

Suzuno: he's so sweet! i love him! but Miura keeps on being jealous..but why do you ask that?

Nagumo: Well, Midorikawa is doing Miura's back at the moment...

Suzuno: Tsunami, i will not surf now, sorry but i have to keep an eye on my boyfriend *furious face*

Toramaru: Hey Gouenji!

Gouenji: Yo Toramaru! hey shorts with flames! i like those..

Toramaru: I know that..that's why i putted them on...*blush*

Fubuki: shh Endou wants to say something!

Endou: I invited some more friends, they will stay for one day but please welcome them!

Natsurio: Hey everyone!

Hono: Nice to meet you all!

All: Yo!

Kidou: Natsurio?

Natsurio: Sup?

Kidou: Well..i heard you are pretty intelligent, wanna play chess to see who's the smartest of us?

Natsurio: Prepare to lose...*evil laugh*

Tsunami: Hono, join us with surfing!

fubuki: No join me with Sandboarding!

*again a bitch fight between Fubuki and Tsunami*

Hono: I prefer Sandboarding...

Fubuki: Beat that Tsunami!

Reina: Lets sing a song with all the girls!

Rean: Ok i'll take my guitar...

Natsumi: What song?

Fuyuka:"Do pinks new single! 'true love'

Rika: A romantic song on the beach..amazing!

Keeve: *starts to sing*

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you  
I really hate you, so much  
I think it must be

True love true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try no to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly  
Romance  
You can do it babe

Reina: *joins in together with Rean*

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you  
I really hate you, so much  
I think it must be

True love true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

*the other girls join in*

Why do you rub me up the wrong way  
Why do you say the things that you say  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must true love true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you, like you  
No one else can break my heart like you

Rika: Where's Touko i didn't heard her sing...

Kogure: You're BLESSED that you didn't heard her sing...chichichi!

Kidou: Fuck i lost with chess..from a girl!

Natsurio: I warned you, hahaha!

Sakuma: Hey! me and Touko did find the pirate-boat!

Touko: We made it ready to go robbing!

Kazemaru: Endou, shall we get in?

Endou: *shouting at everyone* last is a rotten egg!

all: *Jump into the boat*

Touko: Wait i think this is to much weigh!

Sakuma: Too late..

*the boat sinks with everyone screaming pirate-likel,luckily they can all swim*

Touko: Our pirate-dream...gone with the wind

Sakuma: with the sea you mean...

Hono: I just beat Fubuki in sandboarding, woohoo!

Tachimukai: Tsunami-kun! join me in sunbathing! *slight blush*

Tsunami ofcourse dude!

Fudou: *sits down near Tobitaka and Saginuma* this is the bad-guy zone...

Tobitaka: *combs his hair* crap,its completely out of model

Saginuma: Thats normal, you just have been in the sea, look at my hair!

Endou: Its late lets return to our camp!

Suzuno: Ryuuji? Why were you massaging Miura?

Midorikawa: You shouldn't call it a massage i didn't wanted his skin to burn...Thats all..

Fuyuka: I hope we're going to eat barbeque!

Endou: thats exactly wehat we're going to eat!

Hera: where's Aphrodi?

Suzuno: In the bushes together with Miura *grinn*

Hera: oww *thinks* Damn! Aphrodi is MY crush!

Aphrodi: Miura?

Miura: Whats the matter Terumi and why are we here?

Aphrodi: I love you *kisses Miura*

Miura: *thinks* this will learn Ryuuji a lesson! *kisses back* i love you too...

Midorikawa: *runs into the bushes* get YOUR filty hands of!

Endou: Hey guys we can settle this later, lets go to the camp now..

JUICY! HEHEHE

PLEASE SEND ME A PM IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE COUPLES

THANKS FOR READING!

REVIEW AND REQUEST!

there's one place free for another oc in the next chapter the other two are occupied by Shirania Atsune and XxxkenseyXX

OH AND PLEASE VOTE AT THE POLL IN MY PROFILE! (advertising is bad i know...)


	3. Chapter 3

HI EVERYONE, I KNOW CHAPTER 2 WASN'T THAT GOOD AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT BUT I NEEDED TO INTRODUCE THE GROUPS AND ALL YOU KNOW..YOU NEED TO KNOW THE GROUPS TO READ THIS CHAPTER SO GO READ CHAPTER 2 IF YOU DIDN'T DONE THAT.

THIS CHAPTER IS GOIN TO BE WAAAY BETTER (I HOPE...)

THE OC GUEST STARS THIS TIME ARE:

SUISHOU YUSABURU (SHIRANAI ATSUNE)

SOREMOTO FUKO (XxKENSEYXx13)

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SLIGHT SMUT...BUT NOT TOO MUCH..CHAPTER 4 WILL HAVE THE REAL SMUT...

ENJOY!

PS:I STILL CANT BELIEVE THAT PEOPLE VOTED AT MY POLL BECAUSE I ADVERTISED IN THIS FIC!

~AT THE CAMP~

MEANWHILE AT THE TENT OF GROUP 1: (i will not do all the groups)

Suzuno: These tent are so big! we´ll get lost in it! *giggle* and its so cool that we are in the middle of a wood!

Hera: I'll sleep next to Aphrodi!

Miura: I sleep on the other side next to him *wraps his arms around Aphrodi´s neck*

Aphrodi: I love you...*kisses Miura|*

Midorikawa: Tch! *walks away* Damn Wannabe god! Why do i have to sleep in a tent with such a...girl!

Aphrodi: *screams* I'm a boy, you sucker!

Midorikawa: Dont talk to me! *grits his teeth* when you touched Miura i already wanted to kill you and this isn't making it any better...

Aphrodi: You just cant stand the FACT that he loves me and not you anymore, besides you have Suzuno now...are you jealous or something?

Midorikawa: *Punches Aphrodi in the face* I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!

Miura: I'm gone! *runs away*

Suzuno: Miura waith! *chases after Miura*

Hera: Damn...*sarcastic voice* what a nice camptrip...i go look what food we have today...

Suzuno: Miura?

Miura: Go away!

Suzuno: You're crying...come here..*huggs Miura* the heat of your body...its like my heart melts...

Miura: S...Suzuno! STOP IT!

Suzuno: You know...the only reason i had something with Midorikawa was to come closer to you...Hiromu.

MEANWHILE IN THE TENT OF GROUP 4:

Kazemaru: Endou sleeps next to ME, i'll claim him!

Endou: ahahah..*thinks* this will be the best night of my life...

Kidou: *whispers* Sakuma shall we go seek that pirateship tonight? together in secret

Sakuma: Yay a date!

Kidou: *Blushes* you could read my thoughts did ya?

Nagumo: I want to make a campfire...somewhere deep in the wood

Hiroto: I'll join you tonight, we can also have...you know...THAT

Endou: Ew hiroto you´re such a slut!

Sakuma: Nagumo must be VERY lucky with you, Heheheh...

Nagumo: Indeed i am *kisses Hiroto i the neck*

Hiroto: *blushes* there are people here!

~MEANWHILE IN THE TENT OF GROUP 5~

Touko: Its so unfair! why must the girls always make the food?

Fuyuka: Because girls are better at that them boys! except for Natsumi..

Haruna: *giggles* true...

Rika: We're going to eat barbeque tonight, right?

Aki: Yep

Reina: The beef is my...the chicken wings too..

Rean: *drools* damn you make me hungry Yagami!

Natsumi: I want chili sauce

Kii: And ketchup..

Rika: Hambuuurgeer!

Kii: And more ketchup..*creepy laugh*

Reina: Kii you´re acting scary...

Kii: just joking.*sights*

Aki: i have an idea for tonight!

Haruna: What?

Aki: Party! in girlsStyle!

Rean: Yeah, i brought some firework!

Natsumi: Ok but lets talk about that later, we have to pepare the food..

~At The eating tables~

Aki: *Screams* the food is ready!

Everyone: Yeaaah *runs to the tables but stops when they see Natsumi*

Natsumi: Have you washed your hands?

Kogure: we´re on a camptrip, not at a dinner by the queen of England...

Natsumi: *dead glare* . !

Everyone: *all scared like hell* h...hai!

Suzuno: Me and Miura did already washed their hands, isnt it Miu-kun?

Miura: Y-yeah...

Suzuno: you're SO cute...but you dont love me eh?

Miura: I-I dont know, its all so difficult...

Saginuma: Whats up with Miura?

Fudou: Love problems you know...

Tobitaka: No i dont know, im not really the romantic type..

Fudou: Nor am i *laughs* and if i see Miura im happy im not...

Endou: Minna i want to introduce some other friends!

Fubuki: Hey i know her!

Endou: Let me speak ok? this girls here is Suishou Yusaburu, and the other girl here Soremoto Fuko, they will only stay for this evening because tomorrow they have an important soccergame!

Fubuki: Yo Yusa!

Suishou: Fubuki-kun! long time no see...

Fubuki: We´d saw eachother last week! in bed...hehehe

Suishou: Gah..you rally have no shame..saying this things in front of everyone...but thats why i like you somuch...

Kazemaru: Hey Fuko, come sit!

Soremoto: Thanks!

Kazemaru: I saw you´re hissatsu´s at TV! you're really fast and your shots are incredible with all those stars...

Hiroto: I love stars!

Tsunami: The beef is ready!

Tachimukai: Could you get some for me? please? *puppyeyes*

Tsunami: Ofcourse Dude, with ketchup or with chili sauche!

Tachmukai: With ketchup!

Tsunami Okay! *thinks* damn i really love him!

Rean: Hamburgeeeers! *runs around like mad seeking chili sauche*

Toramaru: This chickenwings are delicious!

Gouenji: *mumbles* just like you...

Icnose: There´s okonomiyaki too!

Midorikawa: *sights*

Nagumo: Whats up?

Midorikawa: Now miura and Suzuno both dont want me anymore...

Nagumo: I know something the PERFECT medicine!

Midorikawa: *hopefull face* you will help me to kill aphrodi?

Nagumo: No but i heard that beef is the ultimate medicine against sadness!

Midorikawa: As if that helps!

Nagumo: You can at least try

Kidou: I cant wait till its night!

Sakuma: Same count for me..*winks*

IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS: NIGHT ADVENTURES AND MORE LOVE THEN EVER!

THANKS FOR READING

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

:D


	4. Chapter 4

HEHEHE NOW ITS TIME...FOR THE REAL SMUT! MY MASTERPIECE, MUHAHAHAHA!

OHW AM I SCARING YOU? SORRYY..

THIS CHAPTER MAYBE WILL BE EVEN MORE PERVY THEN 'DIRTY PICTURE' MY OTHER MASTERPIECE, THERE WILL BE M-RATED CONTENT, I WARNED YOU..*EVIL LAUGH*

AND FOR THE GUEST WHO ASKED WHEN TENMA WILL APPEAR, LIKE I SAID IN THE FIRST CHAPTER THERE WILL ONLY BE CHARACTERS OF SEASON 1,2 AND 3

NO OC'S THIS TIME, THE STORY IS JUST TO DIRTY AND I DONT WANT TO MAKE YOUR OCS LOOK SLUTTY, SORY PROFESSOR ASTRID :D IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU OC WILL HAVE A MAJOR ROLE ;)

ENJOY!

* * *

~The Camp, 12 O'clock~

Tachimukai: C'mon! lets make a campfire *childish laugh*

Nagumo: Me and Hiroto are going for a little walk in the forest, Ok?

Hiroto: *pervy smirk* Lets go...

*the two reheads dissapear in the forest,*

Tachimukai: I made the fire, i'm sooo cool *again laughing childish*

Tsunami: *Fanboying* Tachi-kun is SO cuuute!

Keeve: *sits near the fire with Reina on her lap* Damn! Reina fell asleep!

Fuyuka: Lets steal her make-up! *evil laugh*

Reina: *Suddenly awakes* You don't dare...

Keeve: *Runs away chased by Reina*

Kidou: *whispers to Sakuma* let head to the sea for our date

Sakuma: *whispers back* yay! *grabs Kidou's hand and heads to the sea*

Endou: Has anybody got firework? because i got but we NEED more..

Kazemaru: i have! *looks loveling to Endou*

Kogure: I have some too, chichichi

Rean: Somebody has stolen my firework

Kogure: WHO could THAT be? chichichi

Everyone: Kogure you stole it eh?

Rean: Time to kill somebody...

Reina: *comes back her hands entangled with Keeve* You made a BIG mistake mate

Keeve: Rean-chan is very stong

Rean: *punches Kogure*

Kogure: *hides in the bushes* DO-NOT-COME-NEAR-ME! I HAVE A SECRET WEAPON! A FROG!

Frog: *begins to talk* Damn you are really a loser Kogure...

everyone: *laughing out loud*

Rika: Is there a frog who can talk? I'll believe it...

All the girls: WTF rika you're acting stupid..

Haruna: Finally somebody more stupid then Natsumi joined The IE girls cast...

Rean: Muahahah I'm the queen...

Miura: Suzuno?

Suzuno: What's up hiromu?

Miura: Well its a bit cold...*innocent laugh*

Suzuno: Yes! that mean i can embrace you to make you feel warm!

Miura: Fuusuke...I think i love you too...

Aphrodi: Damn It!

Midorikawa: welcome in my world mate...

Hera:...if this is love then its weird...

Fudou: And this is why i will never get in love...

Aphrodi: Sorry Midorikawa-kun i know how you feel now...

Midorikawa: Dont mind, but i wanna talk to you...alone

Aphrodi: OK

*the boys walk a couple of metres away were nobody can hear them*

Midorikawa: I want revenge on Miura, you too?

Aphrodi: Now that you mention it...*sly smirk*

Midorikawa: If we act like we're in a relationship then Suzuno and miura will get jealous, and maybe they even break up

Aphrodi: Then i take Miura back...

Midorikawa: *Reize-voice* ILL take him!

Aphrodi: Kay, you wto live in the same house so you can spend more time with him...and Suzuno is kinda cute too...flirting with him will not be very heavy..

Midorikawa: Do we have a plan?

Aphrodi: Yeah bro...*gives high five*

Midorikawa: Lets get back to the fire...

Tobitaka: I got marshmellows!

Toramaru: Gimme!

Tobitaka: Only if you say 'i love you Tobitaka'

Gouenji: Nooooo!

Fubuki: Do you loooove Toramaru, Gouenji-kun?

gouenji: *Blushes and runs to his tent*

Fubuki: How cutee...

Toramaru: *chases after Gouenji*

~mean while near the sea~

Sakuma: Yes we found the boat! once again!

Kidou: Lets go sailing together

Sakuma: *huggs Kidou* I love you!

~Meanwhile in the wood~

Nagumo: we dont need their stupid fire, we made our own...

Hiroto: We even have our own marshmellows and firework! The perfect date *lies down on Nagumo*

Nagumo: *blushes* hiroto...

Hiroto: : Lets kiss Nagumo-kun...

~back at the camp~

Touko: does anybody knows a pirate song?

Tsunami: Me! the One Piece rap! (one piece is a VERY good anime about pirates, this is the english version of the song)

Everyone: We know that rap to, lets change it a bit!

*they start to sing* (i changed the song, dont report i have the right to copy...)

YO! ya-yo, ya-yo

Dreamin', don't give up soccer!  
Dreamin', don't give up frienship!  
Dreamin', don't give up love!  
Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO!

Here's how the story goes we find out  
About a Treasure in the Grand FFI  
Theres no doubt, The pirate who's eye on it  
He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates  
I'm gonna be king

Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho

His name is Endou  
That's soccerfreak Endou  
Gonna be king of the pirates!  
He's made of rubber - (_female singers_) how did that happen?  
Yo-ho-ho he took a bite of a soccer ball

Ya-yo, ya-yo

His name's Kazemaru, He's just like a samurai  
And a L-A-D-Y Natsumi's not shy  
The pirate crew coming through, doin' their thing, fighthing against ALIEA  
With the king of the pirates, he's gonna be king!

Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo

Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line!

Ya-yo, ya-yo

(oh damn i laughed my head of the english version of the rap is just SO bad, damn the english and american censoryship!)

Natsumi: Why calling my name?

Kazemaru: that rap sounded way better in Inazuma style!

Saginuma: Level 5 owns One Piece too, they should have gave us that song...

~In the tent of Group 1~

Suzuno: *kisses Miura's neck* You like this, eh?

Miura: Suzuno..i..love..you *moans*

Suzuno: Crap there are people coming to our tent...

Miura: *quickly puts his shirt back on*

Midorikawa: *whispers* Act like we're in love ok?

Aphrodi: Ok...

*they step into the tent and start their act*

Midorikawa: *Kisses Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: Oh, Ryuuji...dont stop *thinks* damn we're good actors!

Suzuno: *shocked face*

Miura: We better continue outside, ne fuu-kun?

Suzuno: Lets go to the beach...

Miura: You mean our first time...

Suzuno: yes,THAT

~On the beach~

Suzuno: *takes Miura's pants of* Shall we go for some swimming?

Miura: We dont brought our swimsuits...

Suzuno: So what, i dont mind seeing you naked...

PERVYNESS, CHAPTER 6 WILL BE PERVY TOO BUT LESS THAN THIS CHAPTER

THANKS FOR READING!

MAYBE REVIEW?

XOXO


End file.
